Volleyballs & Bow's
by AULOVE
Summary: AU (Jealous Katniss) Peeta is in a Tournament & Katniss is his girlfriend, she can't share...kher man...would you if you were dating Peeta?...
This was written for Everlark Fic Exchange on Tumblr...Prompt 12: Spring break beach volleyball fic! [This ask submitted by  peetabreadgirl one of the most talented writers...]...I hope I did justice to this… love mega-aulover

Rated K/G / warning Unbeat'd...there might be a part two...

 **Volleyballs & Bow's **..(PS I do not own the Hunger games)

* * *

Katniss watched Peeta as he stood hands braced on his knees watching for the serve from the other team. Her eyes zeroed in on a small drop of sweat that drip from his forehead down to his chest. It rolled down his shoulder blade, cascaded down past his man nipple, zigzagged over his washboard abs and down into his cut-off shorts. Katniss licked her lips.

Peeta and Finnick were playing awesome volleyball today. She wiggled in her seat, as the server hit the ball and Peeta ran toward it, his broad stocky chest heaving as paused to let Finnick handle the ball. Katniss pushed her long braid over the side. It was hot day at the beach today, and her eyes were riveted on her boyfriend.

Finn and Peeta were invited to play in the Spring Break College Volleyball Tournament. The boys were excited and trained excessively. If they won this Tournament they could be recognized nationally and could possibly be considered to compete in spots that could lead to the Olympics. Peeta insisted they drive down to Miami Beach and he dragged Katniss with him.

He of course wouldn't travel without her. He wanted her here with him, Katniss didn't mind, she got a free trip. The matches meant the boys couldn't get into to much trouble during the week because they were competing. However this was the final match and win or loose Peeta would be free tonight.

"Dear lord that man of yours is a sight!"

Katniss head whipped around to see a boy with corkscrew curls fanning him-self as he thoughtfully gazed at Peeta. "How'd you know?" Katniss softened her face she did not mean to sound angry.

"Well he's ogling you like you ogling him."

She couldn't help the way her lips twitched upwards. Peeta was handsome, all the girls wanted to date him back in high school. In college though she got the last laugh when they started dating. The crowd gasped. She watched the ball served towards Peeta's direction, he jumped up and spiked the ball and won the winning point. Katniss stood and cheered and shouted, "That's right that's all mine."

When the roar of the crowd died down a small podium was brought up and the announcer walked up wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Haymitch was scruffy and had a man bun; Katniss grimaced at the sight of the man. The crowd whistled when two blond bikini clad women held a check and the trophy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the winners of this year's Spring Break College Volleyball Tournament are Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark."

The crowd clapped and there were a lot cat calls when Finnick was given the trophy, he sauntered up to the podium like he was God's gift to women. Katniss rolled her eyes. Peeta was a lot more composed. He grinned and happily held the check.

"Ugh some girls are so lucky."

"Sorry," Katniss apologized and smiled as she stood up in the bleacher stands when the medal presentation ceremony was over. She took her book bag with her.

She always sat in the back because she didn't want to distract Peeta. Katniss slowly made her way through the throng of people. Personally Katniss hated this game, the freaking ball always managed to hit her on the head. Katniss was good with a lot of things but volleyball was not one of them. Peeta on the other hand was great at sports.

Katniss was good at the solo sports or the ones where she could get into brawls like hockey and she was also good at hunting. She had a temper but Peeta always managed to calm her down. This morning he suggested she go off and get some target practice in before the match. Katniss did not know he had gotten her one of those foldable bows and had brought it with him. She was so happy at the sight of it she jumped on him and they tumbled on to the bed.

Nothing happened but she wanted to finish what he started this morning.

Katniss sighed as she finally made it to the ground. This was their senior year and she wanted nothing more than to spend as much time together with Peeta as possible, before they had to face real world problems. She walked to the back where she knew Peeta and Finnick would be. She spotted Finnick immediately he had his arms around a petite frail looking girl who Katniss recalled was named Annie.

"Hey Finn, have you seen Peeta?"

"He was getting the actual check from Haymitch."

"Thanks, nice to see you Annie?"

Annie shyly waved back at Katniss as she moved on. Katniss was singing to herself as she walked to the trailer home that belonged to Haymitch. It was then she stopped short. The blond bimbo who handed the fake check to Peeta had him pinned to a mobile home. At first she wanted to hurt Peeta but then she saw he was trying to get away. Peeta was the kind of guy who would never hit a girl, even when they laid hands on him.

Katniss marched straight toward them.

"Look, Glimmer, I told you I have a girlfriend I'm not interested."

"That's what they all say." Glimmer purred pressing herself against Peeta.

"Let him go." Katniss demanded, her silver eyes were in hunting mode. It was a dangerous when her eyes narrowed.

The blond woman gazed at Katniss, and rolled her eyes. "Please how old are you really, twelve, go home."

"Glimmer that's…"

Glimmer put her finger on Peeta's mouth. "Hush I don't like it when my men speak."

"You and your fake boobs better move away from him, I'm warning you." Katniss said moving forward, she was about to tear Glimmer a new one.

Glimmer ready for the attack pushed Katniss on the ground.

"Katniss," Peeta yelled.

Katniss had enough. She dropped her bag, pulled out her bow and arrow kit and instantly had it trained on he blond woman. "LET GO OF MY MAN!"

Glimmer turned around her face looked like she wanted to say something sassy until she spotted Katniss with a bow trained on her.

"Sweetheart let go of the boy, that young angry thing is going to shoot you through the heart." Haymitch said coming out of the mobile home with a flask in his hands.

Glimmer separated and ran.

"Katniss put down the bow."

"I can still get her you know, a turkey runs quicker than her and I've shot those before." Katniss lowered her weapon on the ground she put the arrow back in her bag.

Peeta hugged her and she leaned up on tiptoe pressed her nose into his neck.

"Nice weapon girl, that's an impressive SAS Spirit 66." Haymitch looked at the bow holding it like an expert huntsman.

"Thanks, Peeta got it for me," Katniss pulled back from Peeta. Haymitch folded up her bow and stored it in her back pack.

"Boy you marry that girl and make sure you ship, that thing separately don't want you two be hauled in by the cops." Haymitch handed Katniss her bag.

Katniss turned red.

"Don't worry marriage is defiantly in the future for us." Peeta winked at Katniss knowing she was turning red.

Haymitch left and Katniss turned to Peeta once more. A long time ago she professed not wanting to marry or to having kids, but then she met Peeta and all that changed. "Real, you want to marry me?"

"Real Katniss, I love you and, I can't think of you not in my future."

Katniss bit her lips and looked at him under her lashes. "Just for future reference when you do ask, just know I'd say yes."

"Good to know Everdeen, good to know. Now how about we go back to the hotel room shower and take off where we left off this morning?"…

The end?


End file.
